


The Gondolier

by Writing a Better Life (WABL)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Harry when he only had one tattoo, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WABL/pseuds/Writing%20a%20Better%20Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is travelling in Venice and meets the most beautiful barman/gondolier he’s ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gondolier

Venice was an absolute marvel, a true monument to the feats of human engineering and artistry, bravery and perhaps stupidity. Yes, there were far too many tourists for Harry’s liking, but who was he to deny anyone the opportunity to see this incredible city? He only wished he had someone with whom he could share his amazement.

He picked the pub because he saw they had the beer he liked, it was a bonus when the most attractive barman he’d ever seen - golden brown skin, hair swept into a small quiff, eyes bright - pointed to him and said, “prego?”

“Una birra, per favore,” Harry replied, having been rehearsing the phrase in his mind from the moment he stepped through the door.

“Alla spina o una bottiglia?”

Harry glanced at the prices, trying to quickly convert the Euros into Pounds. Fuck it, he thought, he wanted a pint.

“Spina, grazie.”

Harry was treated to a gorgeous grin as the bartender filled his glass, and as he handed over an extraordinary amount of money, he touched the soft hands for a few seconds.

“Sei da solo?” the man asked as he handed Harry a receipt.

“Si.” Harry thought he should elaborate, “Mia sorella … erm … abita a Roma e sto …”

“Sei inglese?” the bartender interrupted.

Harry smiled, and the bartender was shown the dimples that had been the cause of many a swoon, “Si.”

“Your Italian’s pretty good,” the bartender replied, revealing an accent which had been masked while he spoke Italian.

“You’re English?!” Harry exclaimed. He never would have guessed; the man was certainly tanned enough to be a local.

“Doncaster, born and raised, name’s Louis,” he said, sticking out a hand.

“Harry,” his large hand engulfed Louis’s, “Harry Styles.”

“Nice to meet you Harry, what were you saying about your sister?”

“She’s ahh … living in Rome, I’m meeting her there and then we’re going to Greece together.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Yeah … we’re really close.”

“I’ve got four sisters and I’m fairly sure the reason I need two jobs is because I spoil them rotten.”

“You’ve got two jobs?” Harry asked, a little puzzled.

“Yep, bartender by night, gondolier by day.”

“How in the world did you go from living in Doncaster to being a gondolier?”

Louis laughed quietly, “My stepfather got a job here when I was 15, so we all moved. It seemed like it would be a cool job, but to be honest, I’m only in it for the stripes.”

Harry laughed and Louis moved on to serve another customer. When he returned, he asked, “How have you found Venice?”

“Only got in this afternoon, it’s … like nothing I’ve ever seen before. I’m a bit worried I’ll trip over and fall into a canal though.”

“No one ever truly gets over that fear.”

By this time, Harry had finished his beer and there were a few more customers for Louis to serve. Harry smiled and took his leave, promising Louis to make the most of every moment he spent in the city on the lagoon.

 

**

 

When Louis saw the curly-haired lad enter the next night, he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

“Back again?”

“The beer’s good,” Harry mumbled.

“The beer’s the same everywhere,” Louis pouted as he poured Harry a glass, “I thought it might have something to do with the excellent service here.”

“It might,” Harry said, reaching for his money.

“It’s on the house.”

“Really?” Harry smiled, “thanks.”

“That’s a pretty serious piece of hardware you’ve got there,” Louis remarked, pointing to Harry’s D-SLR camera.

“Yeah, I like taking photos.”

“Give us a look?” Harry handed over the camera, and as he Louis flicked through the photos he asked, “So what’s your opinion of Venice now?”

“I don’t have the words to describe it. It’s incredible enough that it even exists, but then to have all the museums and-”

“Where you took photos you naughty boy.”

Harry smiled sheepishly, “what the guards don’t know won’t hurt them.”

Louis laughed loudly at that, “anything else you liked?”

“The Churches! I think I’ve been into more today than I’ve been in before in my life.”

“You wait ‘til you get to Rome.” He flicked through a few more photos, “Ahh … il Ponte Accademia.”

“Huh?”

“The locks,” Louis explained, showing Harry the photo he’d been looking at.

“Yeah, seemed cool that people would declare their love like that, bit like a more public tattoo.”

“Some of these are very artistic Haz. I can call you Haz right?” Louis continued without waiting for approval, “is this Sant’Elena? You’re certainly far from the normal tourist beat.”

“I just wandered, I like going places that not everyone goes – and taking photos that you won’t find on 1,000 different postcards.”

“You’re an interesting one, Harry Styles.”

“So are you,” Harry replied, a slight smile on his face.

“You’ve got no idea.” Louis glanced at his watch, “my shift’s over, would you like me to walk you to your hotel?”

“I’d love that.”

“Awesome, finish your drink, I’ll be right back.”

Unbeknownst to Harry, Louis went and begged his workmate to cover him, then came strolling back and took Harry’s hand in his.

“We just have to make one stop first.”

Harry followed eagerly, his hand warm around Louis’s, “where are we going?”

“Saint Mark’s Square.”

“But I’ve been there,” Harry reminded Louis, his brow furrowed.

“At night?”

Harry gave in and let himself be led, and the sight that greeted him as they crossed into the square was definitely worth it. The square had been crowded in the daytime, the culmination of everything Harry hated about tour groups. But now, there was room to move and he could appreciate the buildings around the square without thousands of loud and annoying voices commenting on it. The mosaics on the façade of the basilica looked even better at night, really seeming to shine and glisten.

“They’re pretty,” Harry said, pointing to the balls of light being flung into the air by street vendors.

“They’re bloody annoying is what they are.”

“Why’d you bring here then?” Immediately thinking that he’d said something wrong, Harry added, “I mean, it’s fantastic, way better than when it’s crowded, but was there something you wanted me to see?”

Louis smiled and walked Harry close to one of the restaurants, “Do you dance Harry?”

“Ahh … not really.”

Louis didn’t like that answer, facing Harry and taking up a closed position, “tonight you do.”

Louis led them in a slow dance that didn’t really match the music the band at the restaurant was playing, but Harry didn’t care. He was dancing with an absolutely gorgeous boy in Venice, his night could not get any better.

The moment he thought that, it did. Louis leaned in and brushed his lips against Harry’s, almost asking permission. Harry chased the lips the second they withdrew, pressing them together in a tighter embrace.

“You don’t have to stay in some shitty hostel tonight, Harry,” Louis breathed against his cheek.

“I … I haven’t …” Harry blushed, “I’m a virgin.”

Louis took a step back, “Oh, shit, I’m really sorry, that was so forward of me.”

“No, it’s fine; I just didn’t want you to expect sex .” Harry grabbed his hands again, “I’ve been told I give a terrific blow job though.”

Louis pulled Harry from the square and through a maze of narrow streets and over a few canals. Harry had no idea where they were going, and would have been extremely lost had his hand not been glued to Louis’s.

“Here we are.” Louis said with a flourish.

“You’ve got a bridge to your front door. An actual bridge.” Harry said in disbelief.

Louis grinned, “I forget sometimes.”

“That you’ve got a bridge to your front door?”

“Nah, not that, living here, I forget how amazing it really is, come on.”

Louis led him across the bridge, telling him to keep quiet as they entered the door. Only when they were safely in his own room did he turn to Harry and kiss him again, all hints of softness gone. Clothes were shed and as he ran his fingers along the contours of Louis’s chest Harry was reminded of the many statues he had seen during the day. Seemingly perfect, muscles rippling under the tanned skin, but so much better than marble masterpieces because Harry could actually touch this wonder. Louis too was reminded of the sculptures that littered his city, Harry’s alabaster skin seeming to glow in the darkness, unmarred except for a tattoo of a star on his bicep, the points of which Louis’s lips paid a particular attention.

Harry had meant it when he said he gave a good blowjob. He dragged his hands down Louis’s bare chest, pulling off his pants in one motion and kneeling in front of the other boy. Louis’s dick was already rising as Harry grasped it firmly, licking up the underside before enveloping the head with his lips. Louis’s hands tangled in Harry’s curls, encouraging him to take more in his mouth. He brought his lips all the way to the base and hummed, sending vibrations through Louis’s entire body. Harry’s hands roamed Louis’s back, cupping his arse and holding him closer. They never stopped moving over the tanned skin, moving from gently flicking Louis’s nipples to fondling his balls. Louis’s knees shook, his toes curled and his hands tightened in Harry’s hair.

“Shit Haz, you’re fucking incredible.”

Harry blinked up at Louis, his cheeks moving in a fraction of a smile before he sank down on Louis’s cock again. The older lad was uttering a persistent moan which turned into a low groan as Harry hummed deep in his throat again.

“God Haz, I’m gonna cum.”

Harry met his eyes once more, pulling his mouth back enough that one of his hands could wrap around the base of Louis’s cock and pump him swiftly into bliss. Once Louis had ridden out his orgasm, Harry let his cock fall from his mouth and grinned up at him, licking his lips. Louis collapsed back onto the bed.

“C’m’ere,” he said weakly.

Harry lay lightly on top of Louis, his posture the complete opposite of the voracity of Louis’s tongue, which probed harshly into Harry’s mouth. His hands gripped Harry’s hips tightly, pulling them up his body until Harry was kneeling over Louis’s chest. Louis tugged Harry’s pants down quickly, guiding his cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed it to the base in one go. Louis’s eyes gazed up at Harry, his hands moving Harry’s hips in small thrusts. Harry caught on to what Louis wanted him to do, taking his head in his large hands and lengthening his thrusts. Louis let Harry fuck his face without even a whimper, humming deep in his throat whenever Harry’s cock hit the back of it. Before long, Harry’s thrusts grew sloppy, grunts falling from his lips. He pulled Louis’s head into his crotch and came with a stuttered, “fuck,” before collapsing on top of him.

 

**

 

The grey light of dawn filled the room when Louis softly shook Harry awake. He was very confused as to where exactly he was, why it was so early and why Louis was fully dressed in black dress pants and a striped top.

“Come on, Haz, sunrise gondola ride.”

In a daze Harry got dressed and followed Louis through the quiet streets of Venice before they arrived at a gondola like looked just like the others. Louis helped him into the seat and then pushed the boat out into the canal. It was peaceful, rowing through the city as the sky lightened and just a few people began to appear. In a few short hours the city would be full to bursting, the canals akin to a busy highway, but now, Harry could close his eyes and pretend it was just the two of them.

“Louis, can I kiss you?”

Louis let the oar rest, the gondola drifting on the calm water, “stand up very carefully and then turn.”

Harry did as instructed as was rewarded with a lingering meeting of their lips before Louis pulled back and said, “Now sit down before we capsize.”

As he settled back down, Harry said, “ti mancherò.”

“It won’t be that bad Haz, check your facebook when you get a chance.”

Harry didn’t respond, and Louis continued rowing them out of the shadows of the city’s buildings. Harry turned and snapped a photo of Louis, his eyes crinkled in the newly risen sun, the most beautiful thing in the whole city, in Harry’s opinion.

“Show me?” Louis asked, then, “Check your facebook quickly Haz, I need a new profile picture.”

Harry laughed, “You’re a strange one, Louis.”

“All part of the charm, Harry.”


End file.
